


Remembrance

by Maiokoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, ambiguous ending, maybe a little painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers brown eyes.</p><p>He remembers a friend.</p><p>He remembers a soulmate.</p><p>And he remembers seeing death, time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

He remembers brown eyes.

He remembers holding a form in his arms, limp and cold. The boy’s brown eyes are wide and glassy, staring blankly across the battlefield, his lips parted and blood staining the corner of his mouth and chin. He remembers crying, sobbing as he held onto the boy in his arms, begging him to come back.

Pain blossomed at the back of his neck but he didn’t have time to scream, blackness overtaking him.

He remembers a world of light, how the boy smiled at him with vibrant brown eyes. They were both crying but just before their fingers touch, they’re yanked away, back into darkness.

(In his first life, he was a soldier and the boy was his best friend, both pulled into a war not of their making or choice.)

 -

He remembers brown eyes.

He remembers her face, always so expressive. He remembers holding her, whispering sweet words and kissing her. He remembers seeing her in white and how happy he was. But he remembers her face scrunched in pain, brown eyes closed and lips parted as she panted and screamed. Even with the tears and sweat glistening on her skin, hair plastered to her neck and cheeks, he still remembers that she was beautiful to him. And he remembers one final scream before there was absolute silence.

He remembers their son was stillborn. He remembers how pale she was, how weak she was. He remembers how he lost her too, three days later.

He remembers the pain of living for so long without her and how it was relief to finally join her.

He remembers that world of light, how she threw her arms open to embrace him, but they were torn away, back into the darkness, just as their fingers touched.

(In his second life, they were married and fate tore everything away from them once again.)

-

She remembers brown eyes.

She remembers the gentleman who came to the door, his brown hair mused by the wind, cravat askew, and how he smiled at her and bowed. She remembers how he complimented her eyes, stating that red was his favorite color and the gold was beautiful. She remembers falling in love with the man, the first ever to say her eyes were beautiful.

She remembers he came to discuss business with her father and invited him to stay for dinner. She remembers how her father frowned, but agreed, and then after he left, she remembers he told her that she could (and would) do much better. She remembers that she chose him, and remembers how her father struck her. She remembers meeting a man a week later and told this would be her husband.

She remembers refusing and she remembers the wedding. She remembers seeing him in the crowd, watching how he smiled gently at her, but his eyes showed his pain. After the wedding, she remembers slipping away, begging him to take her away, but his sense of honor wouldn’t allow him. She remembers how he kissed her cheek for the first and last time, turning away with tears in his eyes.

She remembers hearing how, only a few days later, he was thrown from his horse and died instantly. She remembers falling sick, a terrible fever raging through her veins, before finally all was cool and quiet.  

She remembers that world of light and how he smiled at her. But they were torn away, back into the darkness, just as he took her hand.

(In her third life, she was controlled by her father’s will and he was too kind and too moral to love her as she wished.)

-

He remembers brown eyes.

He remembers the school he was sent to—to learn how to become a proper gentleman. He remembers the boy in the middle of the classroom, his hair wild in spikes and clothes worn. He remembers being told that gentlemen are gracious, even to those below him. He remembers the boy is the son of one of their instructors and here to better himself with these upper class young men.

He remembers speaking to him for the first time, how his brown eyes lit up, so excited. He remembers being told to distance himself from the boy, but chose instead to grow closer. He had never been happy in his cold house, but with the boy, he found himself smiling.

He remembers the bruises and he remembers questioning him, _who did this?_ But the boy would claim he was clumsy and refuse to speak of it. He remembers his skin marred by colorful splotches, a watercolor masterpiece across his skin—but there was no beauty in this. He remembers he refused to let the matter go.

He remembers the boy’s father stopping by his room, stony face still the emotionless mask, but his eyes were just as expressive. He remembers that the boy was sick and it was only a matter of time before he would be pulled from the school and confined at home.

He remembers visiting on a long weekend, seated at the desk chair, his friend lying on the bed, pale and covered in blankets, shivering despite the warmth of the day.

He remembers the funeral.

He remembers, years later, being on a train and he remembers the screech of wheels as it detached from the rails.

He remembers that world of light, remembers the boy smiling at him and just as they clasped hands, they were torn away, back into the darkness.

(In his fourth life, they were schoolmates and in a time where class difference would have kept them apart.)

-

He remembers brown eyes.

He remembers walking into the wrong room at the hospital, stepping in and greeting his grandfather before realizing his mistake. The boy was seated up on the bed, a smile on his lips as he grinned, waving a bit. He remembers apologizing and backtracking quickly, going down one more room and greeting his grandfather. He remembers stopping back in the boy’s room on his way out, stepping in quietly and asking if it was alright to visit.

The boy was ecstatic, overjoyed to meet someone new. He’d been in the hospital for almost a month at this point and they were, incidentally, the same age. He didn’t ask what was wrong and the boy seemed grateful. He remembers he promised to stop by next time and resolved to return in a few days.

The boy was just as excited to see him and he made sure to greet him first, then go next door to sit with his grandfather for a while.

He remembers feeling like he knew the boy for years just after two visits. He wondered then if he would get better and maybe if they lived close enough, would they go to school together? At-least still meet up?

He returned the next day and was surprised to find the boy’s room empty. He went next door and there he was, the chair pulled up to his grandfather’s bedside, the boy holding his hand. His grandfather introduced them, happy to know they already knew each other.

He remembers going back a few days later, but the room was empty once again. He went next door, but he wasn’t with his grandfather. He remembers the look in his elder’s eyes and he wondered why it hurt so much.

He remembers being admitted to that same hospital just a few years later, for a tumor that was inoperable.

He remembers that world of light and the boy, those brown eyes just as excited as he remembered them. He remembers holding his hands for only a moment before they were torn away, back into the darkness.

(In his fifth life, he only knew the boy for a week, but he felt as though he spent a lifetime with him.)

-

He remembers his dreams.

He remembers the boy with messy hair and warm brown eyes, remembers the brightness of his smile. He remembers the voice that whispers to him _I always know it’s you. I always recognize you._ And the grinning boy who calls him ‘Sei.’ He remembers the warmth in those dreams, despite always feeling so lost when he wakes up.

He remembers his mother telling him that those dreams were his past lives and the boy (or girl) is his soulmate. She tells him they’re meant to be together, but they aren’t ready yet, that’s why they never are. His father always frowned, telling his mother not to say such nonsense.

He remembers old men in suits and white coats talking with him, smiling nicely and asking about the dreams, murmuring to his parents that he was _special_ , that he was one of the few who could know his _other lives_.

He remembers looking in the crowds, hoping to see the boy he recognizes, but he never does.

And when his mother dies and his father loses what little compassion had remained, he stops looking for the boy, accepts the loneliness and empty place in his heart—his mother and all the researchers told him that he might not always live when his soulmate does, just as his soulmate may live without him. He accepts that this life will be empty.

Until years later when he’s a first year in high school. Nearly hidden behind Kuroko is a familiar mess of brown hair. And when he looks closer, he sees those same brown eyes that have always haunted his dreams.

He remembers the voice— _his_ voice—told him that he always recognized him, but he doesn’t see that in the boy’s eyes.

For the first time, Akashi Seijuuro knows who he is, but Kouki, who promised to always know who he is, doesn’t. His soulmate has given up on him.

In their sixth life together, Kouki has forgotten him.   

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo~ what's ya'll think, hmm? I'm kinda fond of this idea and the format I used! I'm thinking of making another story about their past lives together(some chapters may be shorter than others) or just continuing where I ended it. 
> 
> Any thoughts?  
> Suggestions?
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
